1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for entering data through character recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent developments of signal processing technology have enabled data entry into media to be replaced with direct entry of documents. Types of direct entry of documents include entry of the presence or absence of marks on documents and entry of characters and symbols on documents through recognition and coding thereof. A character recognition apparatus is generally referred to as an optical character reader (OCR), which reads printed or handwritten characters on a document by means of an optical scanner and codes them in the form of computer-usable input after recognition processing. An online handmade character entry device which can recognize characters in real time by the use of information about the order of making strokes in writing a Chinese character and the number of its strokes is also a type of character recognition apparatus.
With a conventional online handwritten-character recognition device, a character is written on a dedicated tablet (XY coordinate entry device) and the handwritten-character is recognized in real time by the use of time-series data on XY coordinates of the positions of a pen which are detected by the tablet.
However, such a character recognition device suffers from a drawback that a dedicated tablet on which characters to be recognized are written must be used for character recognition and thus the characters must be transcribed onto a specific form even if data entry into the device has been terminated. Thus, data entry into a computer and transcription of data onto a form like a slip must be performed separately. This is very time-consuming.